


Tiger Stripes: Kinktober Special 010

by Silvandar



Series: Tiger Stripes - OtaYuri post canon kink!fic [13]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BDSM Scene, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvandar/pseuds/Silvandar
Summary: Submission for Kinktober 2018. Yurio and Otabek get engaged - in their own way.No sex. Fluffy enough to stuff a pillow.Date: Off season 2021. I've gone into the futuuuure.





	Tiger Stripes: Kinktober Special 010

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fluff. I'm so sorry. 
> 
> Today's prompt was 'collaring', which many people in the BDSM scene view like engagement or marriage.

The collar the woman was wearing was beautiful.

Sleek, matt black leather with a slim buckle and strong D rings that could be hidden under her hair, if she chose. A padlock held the buckle firmly closed and her dominant wore the key around his neck on a thin silver chain.

Yurio couldn't take his eyes off it.

 

Yurio had wanted to move back to Moscow from the minute Katsuki retired, desperate to spend more time with his grandfather now the old man was in a retirement home permanently.

As the only active skater left in their immediate professional group, with Victor splitting his time between coaching Yurio and managing the rest of the Russian team, Yurio had made a decision based on his own needs for the first time in years. Otabek had been living in Russia as a choreographer, once he'd retired from competitive skating. Already used to flying regularly between Kazakhstan and Russia, he'd been supportive of Yurio's decision to move his home rink.

Finding the BDSM scene shortly after they'd moved, their first interactions had been nervous. They'd both opted for wearing partially face concealing masks, painfully aware of the probable repercussions if they were publicly exposed. Despite the risks though, after four years together they both felt the need for social interaction with people who shared their lifestyle and understood the dynamic of their private relationship.

They quickly learned that in their relative isolation, they'd overestimated how different they really were. They'd also overestimated the likelyhood of being exposed – the Moscow scene was rabid about privacy. After realising how many famous faces were under the leather and PVC, they understood why. Meeting couples at clubs and at private gatherings, they'd quickly learned that sub / dom relationships existed on every possible spectrum of extreme, and across many cultures and levels of society. It had been a fascinating and educating experience.

Otabek and Yurio had decided when they had first got together to keep that dynamic mainly in the bedroom, although there were some aspects that they had allowed to enter their normal lives over the years. Somewhere in the transition to sharing a home, Yurio had decided he wanted Otabek to have total control over his finances. It wasn't through a lack of confidence in his abilities – it had felt more like a pledge, as if simply living together wasn't enough of a demonstration of his love. He wanted Otabek to own him, and Otabek had understood and happily accepted that role. The first time Yurio had to ask him for money in public, the blonde had felt a thrill he couldn't even begin to explain, and the sex that night had been incredible.

The collar was the most important thing.

  
  


“You know you asked me if I wanted an engagement ring, and I laughed in your face?”

Otabek winced, nodding. It had been a painful experience, even when Yurio had explained that of _course_ he wanted to be engaged to him, but he didn't want a ring. The brunette was still trying to figure out why.

“I... I'd already decided what I wanted instead.”

“Oh? Instead of a ring?”

Yurio nodded and passed over his phone, saying “I... I saw this a few months ago at the club, and asked Dimitri about it.”

  
  


Two weeks later Otabek Altin found himself in a specialist fetish boutique in Paris, looking at collars so expensive that they didn't actually have prices on.

Yurio had given him a rough wish list: he wanted something subtle for private and low key social gatherings, black leather, and with a D ring at the back. They'd decided not to go for a padlock, since their dynamic wasn't that central in their lifestyle. Yurio regularly told Otabek to go fuck himself, and Otabek liked it that way. He couldn't imagine his beloved without fire in his belly and fury on his lips. A more extreme sub / dom lifestyle would never work for them publicly either.

The blonde _had_ requested a couple of matching chokers in different colours that he could wear on the ice, something subtle enough that he could disguise it as part of his costumes. The thought of him competing while wearing his 'engagement ring' made parts of Otabek's mind turn alarmingly fluffy.

“May I help you sir?”

English, thank god. Otabek was still horrible at French.

“Please.” No obvious recognition in the corseted woman's eyes, but she clearly knew he was familiar with the scene. “I'm looking for a training collar.”

Her eyes widened and she clapped her hands together. “Congratulations!” she smiled, and quickly led him to a different case. “These are the higher quality collars more suitable for an engagement. What styles were you considering?”

When she handed him the fifth collar to examine, he knew he'd found the one. His fingers shook slightly as he took it, turning it carefully in his hands. Strong black leather, a subtle D ring and buckle, and a flex in it that would keep it from chafing or harming the skin. The last thing Yurio needed was any kind of visible marks. A scattering of diamonds along the centre of the band, small enough to just add a sparkle without being ostentatious.

“D... do you have any matching chokers for this?”

“Of course... do you have anything in mind?”

“Velvet... and strong enough to cope with physical activity like” he bit back the words _ice skating_ and went with “dancing”.

She brought out some examples and he chose three – black, white and purple. That would match pretty much any colour costumes Yurio was likely to agree to. They were thin and delicate, but felt strong and each had a tiny diamond set in the front.

Eyeing the various outfits and toys dotted around the shop as she rang up the items, he chided himself that he'd never get half of this back through Russian customs. Instead, he picked up a card for the shop to order online later.

“How would you like to pay, sir?”

“Debit card” he took a look at the price she'd rung up and felt his brain short circuit for a moment. “Could you bear with me please?”

Using his phone, he converted the cost into ruble, and then into Kazakhstani tenge when the number still didn't make sense.

He made a quick phone call, holding up a finger for her patience. She smiled encouragingly.

“It's three in the fucking morning Beks. What.”

“You know we agreed a budget of five thousand Euro for the collar and chokers?”

“Yes?”

“Ah... I've broken that budget. Badly. Are you mad?”

A delicate pause. “No. Do I want to know how badly?”

“Definitely not... but you're going to love it...”

 

The collaring ceremony was private and simple, but powerful for both of them. Sat in their Moscow townhouse, with only the cats as witnesses, Otabek fastened the collar around Yurio's neck, voices soft with emotion as they pledged their love to each other. It was one of the few times Otabek was happy to make the blonde cry.

  
  


The first time he saw Yurio compete with one of his chokers on he had to cover his face to hide his own tears.

 


End file.
